cardiacsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Smith
Timothy Charles Smith (born 3 July 1961 in Carshalton, Surrey) is an English singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer and music video director. He is best known as the frontman of the cult English band Cardiacs, who he formed with his brother James "Jim" A. Smith. Works Smith owns and operates his own recording studio - Apollo 8, currently based near Salisbury, Wiltshire - and has a long list of production credits to his name. Since the early 1990s, Smith has produced recordings for a variety of musicians and musical groups, many of whom belong to the so-called "Cardiacs family". These include Levitation, Sidi Bou Said, Eat, The Monsoon Bassoon, Wildhearts frontman Ginger (including his Silver Ginger 5 and Howling Willie Cunt projects), Stars In Battledress, Oceansize, William D. Drake, The Shrubbies, The Scaramanga Six and The Trudy. Smith has created and/or edited pop videos for various bands including Sepultura, Dark Star and The Frank and Walters, as well as Cardiacs. In 2008, Smith created a film called The Wildhearts Live In The Studio: A Film By Tim Smith, featuring The Wildhearts playing their self-titled album along with surreal interludes. Discography Cardiac Arrest * A Bus for a Bus on the Bus 7" (1979) TOR 002 * The Obvious Identity Cassette (1980) Cardiacs * Toy World Cassette (1981) * The Seaside (1st Version) Cassette (1984) ALPH 001 * Seaside Treats 12" EP (1985) ALPH 002 * Big Ship Mini LP (1986) ALPH 004 * Rude Bootleg Cassette/LP/CD (1986) ALPH 005 * There's Too Many Irons In The Fire 12" (1987) ALPH 006 * A Little Man and a House and the Whole World Window LP/CD (1988) ALPH 007/TORSO CD060 * Is This The Life? 7" and 12" (1988) ALPH 008/TORSO 70060 * Susannah's Still Alive 7" and 12" (1988) ALPH 009 * Cardiacs Live LP/CD (1988) ALPH 010 * Night Tracks (The Janice Long Session) 12" EP (1988) SFNT 013 * Baby Heart Dirt 7" and 12" (1989) ALPH 011 * On Land and in the Sea LP/CD(1989) ALPH 012 * Archive Cardiacs Cassette/CD (1989) ALPH 000 * The Seaside (2nd Version) LP/CD (1990) ALPH 013 * Songs for Ships and Irons CD (1991) AlPH 014 * Day Is Gone 12" and CD Single (1991) ALPH 015 * Heaven Born and Ever Bright CD (1991) ALPH 017 * All that Glitters is a Mares Nest CD (1995) ALPH 018 * Sampler CD (1995) ALPH 019 * Bellyeye CD Single (1995) ORGAN011 * Sing to God CD (1995) ALPH 022 (limited edition DOUBLE CD), ALPH 023 (CD One), ALPH 024 (CD Two). * Manhoo CD Single (1995) ALPH 025 * Odd Even CD Single (1995) ALPH 026 * Cardiacs/Camp Blackfoot CD Single (1998) ORG056 * Guns CD (1999) ALPH 027 * Signs CD Single(1999) ALPH 028 * Cardiacs and Affectionate Friends CD (2001) ORG228 * Greatest Hits CD (2002) ALPH 029 * The Special Garage Concerts Vol I CD (2005) ALPH CD030 * The Special Garage Concerts Vol II CD (2005) ALPH CD031 * Ditzy Scene CD Single (2007) ORG419 The Sea Nymphs * Mr and Mrs Smith and Mr Drake Cassette (1984) ALPH 003/CD Reissue (2007) AME CD004 * Appealing To Venus 7" (1991) ALPH 016 * The Sea Nymphs Cassette/CD (1992) ALPH 021 * Appealing To Venus CD Reissue (1998) ORGAN044 * On the Dry Land (2016) OceanLandWorld * Tim Smith's Extra Special OceanLandWorld CD (1995) ALPH 020 Spratleys Japs * Pony CD (2001) AME CD001 * Hazel CD Single (2001) AME CD002 Albums produced * Eat - Epicure LP (Fiction, 1993) * Oceansize - Relapse EP (Beggar's Banquet 2002) * Levitation - Need For Not album (CWWNN ltd. 1992) * Sidi Bou Said - Bodies album (Ultimate, 1995) * SilverGinger 5 - Black Leather Mojo album (Sanctuary, 2000) * Stars In Battledress - Secrets and Signals album (House of Stairs, 2003) * The Monsoon Bassoon - In Bold Gardens EP (Unreleased, 1996) * The Monsoon Bassoon - I Dig Your Voodoo album (Weird Neighbourhood, 1999) * North Sea Radio Orchestra - North Sea Radio Orchestra EP () * The Scaramanga Six - Cabin Fever album (Wrath Records 2005) * The Scaramanga Six - The Dance of Death album (Wrath Records 2007) * The Shrubbies - Memphis in Texas album (Merlin Audio 1997) * William D. Drake – William D. Drake album (All My Eye And Betty Martin Music, 2003) Category:Members